Ondes radio
by Ilovetylerdurden
Summary: The Ajirah is leaving and two men are thinking about what to do next. Ben has to stay on the island and try to reborn the Others from the beginning. Richard has to find his own way. How a men like him can explain to the society who is he and where he was.


**Previously :**

For those which haven't seen the end of the show since a long time I just resume the end of season 6. Sorry for my mistakes in English that's not my native language. 

_"Jack is dead to save the island and Hurley is now the number 1. He asked Ben to become his advisor in his terrible mission. Lapidus, Richard, Miles, Claire, Kate and Sawyer have successfully restarted the Adjirah plane and are flying above the island."_

I've decided to create what can be the following of the show. Hope you'll like this story based on the Show with the touch of my imagination. 

**Chapter 1: A plane for Hope**

The takeoff was terrible and in a deafening din. All the lights on the dashboard were flashing. Lapidus tried has hard as he can to take the plane in direction of the North. More or less in direction on the Fidji's islands.

All of the survivors were clinging on their seat. They were terribly afraid. Not because of the possibility of being dead in a crash, but because of the possibility to survive at this crash and become a prisoner of the island. For the second time.

Claire and Kate were holding their hands since the take-off. Their hands were strongly putted one in the other but Kate can't look at Claire's eyes. Her eyes were looking back at Sawyer. He smiled like he does in every desesperate situation. 

Miles has decided to pray. After all, his special capacity to talk with dead people was real. It is a blessing or curse ? He closed his eyes and was praying at all Gods he know, in any case someone somewhere can hear him. He has survived so many inexplicable things in recent weeks, so, why can't he become a prayer ?

On those first minutes of flight, Richard was full of fear. Clinging to his seat with his two hands, he's thinking about his life. He has lived a very long life since he was born. He survive at the sinking of a ship, at a fight with the monster of the Island and a lot of other think that no one can believe. But now everything is different for him because he has his first grey hair. He could die and more of that he's alone. During his long life he has meet a lot of people but there is only one men that changes his life. The son he could ever dream of. Ben was a stranger, a child, a murderer and a leader. But more of that Ben was the only family Richard never had. Since Isabella. 

A tear beaded along his cheek, each evocation of her make him feeling bad. At this special moment, he feels like he has lost himself a second time. The farther the plane leaves the island, more Richard has a hard time breathing. 

After many shocks, the plane stopped. The aircraft took a cruising speed and Lapidus's hoarse laugh was heard on the radio. 

\- _Well done father-breaded !,_ exclaimed Sawyerfollowed by the applause of the survivors. 

It was a rare moment when all of them were peaceful. Kate left her seat and came near from Sawyer's seat. Just behind him.

\- ' _you still live with your parents, freckles ?_ He said with a large smile, slumped on his seat. 

Kate smiled showing all his teeth. Why is she always beautiful Sawyer was thinking. Why ?

She looked concerned by something wrong. 

\- _What happens honey ?_ He asked. _Do you think about Jack ?_

She looked at the porthole and all she saw was a wide expanse of magnificent water. The sun was declining and the colors of the sunset were reflected on her pretty face. 

In the front of the airplane Claire was sleeping elongated on the ground. She looks so peaceful. That was the first time Miles saw her like this. For him she always be the "Crazy" because he doesn't know her before the incident of the island, when she was just a joung pregnant woman. 

\- _Do you want to try "this" Miles ?_ Asked Richard 

\- _What_ ? Reply the strange little men 

Miles left his seat and came on the seat in front of Richard. The mysterious men show him a pack of cards. 

\- _Do you know a lot of games_ ? Asked Richard 

\- _Like What ? Poker? Blackjack ? Lonely_? Asked Miles with a glib face. This last sentence makes Richard laughs. He distributed all the cards and leaves two on the side. 

\- _This game is called "The African" but it was invented by Hispanics_. Explain Richard. 

- _It promises to be funny_ ... sighed Miles

\- _You just have to bet on the results of the folds. If you find the right number of right folds, you win the round._

After a long minute, Miles just said the only sentence we all said in this situation. 

- _I didn't understand anything at all_. Said Miles in a laugh. _No one can understand this game_! He cried. 

- _I've learn this game at a child, you've just have to be focusing on the cards_. 

\- _Which type of child can learn how to play at this game?_ The young man wondered. 

Richard put the cards on their package. " _Which type of child_ " was he thinking about. Only Ben it was obvious. What could he does right now ? About what Ben was thinking ? During almost forty years those two men have faced everything and now they were separated. 

What could do Ben without his adviser ?

What could do Richard far away from the island ?


End file.
